Kaoru and Hikaru's Sister!
by BadGothicChick
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru get news from their mother that their older sister is coming home permanently from living with their aunt. They’re so busy with getting everything ready for their older sister; they forgot to tell the Host Club about it.
1. The Good News

Summary for story: Hikaru and Kaoru get news from their mother that their older sister is coming home permanently from living with their aunt. They're so busy with getting everything ready for their older sister; they forgot to tell the Host Club about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club!

Chapter 1- The Good News

At the Hitachiin Mansion

When Kaoru and Hikaru were about to leave for school their mother called them. "Kaoru, Hikaru, I have good news for you. I just got off the phone with my sister and we decided, well I decided that its time for your sister to move back home permanently." Said Yuzuha. "When is Kagome coming home?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru. "Well, your aunt and I thought it over and decided that in a week, Kagome will be coming home, because your aunt said that Kagome has to pack up all her stuff and she has to say good-bye to all her friends." Said Yuzuha. "Oh, and I'll need you boys to help get stuff ready for your sister's arrival." When their mother left, they headed to school.

At the Higurashi Shine

About the same time when Yuzuha told her sons about the news, Kun-loon told her niece almost the same thing that Yuzuha told her sons. "Do you mean it, aunty!" asked Kagome. "That I get to move back home." "Yes sweetheart, but you'll have to start packing up your stuff because in one week you'll be back home with your mother, father, and your two brothers." said Kun-loon. "Alright aunty, but can I go back to the Feudal Area to tell the gang the good news." asked Kagome. When her aunt nodded her head, Kagome headed towards to the well house. Then she jumped into the well.

In the Feudal Area

Kagome started to climb up the well, when Inuyasha grabbed her hand to help her the rest of the way up. Before Inuyasha could talk to Kagome, Shippo ran into the clearing cladding into Kagome and started asking questions. "KagomeIthoughtthatyou'llbebacknextweek? ? Didsomethinghappeninyourarea?" asked a Hyper Shippo. (If Shippo wasn't hyper, his sentence would be "Kagome, I thought that you'll be back next week? Did you forget something here that you need? Did something happen in your area?") "No, nothing happen back at my home. I didn't forget anything here. And yes, I did say that I'll be back next week… but I got some good news today that I wanted to tell everyone about." said Kagome. All the way to Kaede's, Kagome wouldn't look at Inuyasha. When they got to Kaede's, Kagome told them the good news about her moving back home. When Inuyasha heard that he exploded. "What do you mean, you're moving. There's no way in HELL you're moving. We still have to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel Shards that you broke." With that said, Kagome yelled "Sit Boy!" and then before she left she told them that she'll try to come back for the weekend and then she left to go home.

At the Higurashi Shine

Kagome exited the well house and went into the house. "Kagome, there's boxes in the hallway upstairs for you." said Kun-loon. "Ok Aunty." said Kagome. Kagome went up stairs and puts the boxes in her room. As soon as Kagome was in her room, she started to pack. In one wardrobe box, Kagome packed; her dresses, jeans, skirts, robe, jackets, sweatshirts, shoes, sandals, purses, bags and heels. In one medium box, Kagome packed; her t-shirts, shorts, pants, pajamas, bras, underwear, nylons, one of her swimsuits and tank tops. In one small box, Kagome packed all her CDs in it. In another medium box, Kagome packed all her books. In another medium box, Kagome packed all her DVDs.

At Ouran

When Kaoru and Hikaru got to school, they headed to class to start making plans for their sister's arrival. Through all their classes they were making plans and listing stuff to do for their sister. When it came time for lunch Haruhi asked the twins, "Hey Kaoru, Hikaru what are you two planning?" "It's a secret. You'll have to wait until next week." Answered Kaoru and Hikaru. For the last couple of days Kaoru and Hikaru were busy putting together their present for their sister. Their mother is making a lot of dresses for Kagome. Now today is Friday, after school instead of going to the Host Club Kaoru and Hikaru headed home to put the finishing touches on their present. "Boys, will you help me finish this banner for your sister." Asked Mr. Hitachiin. "_Yes father, will be right there. We just have to put the finishing touches on our gift to Kagome_." Answered Kaoru and Hikaru. When they finished their present they went to help their father.

At the Higurashi Shine

Kagome went shopping to get her brothers, mother and father presents. For her brothers, she brought them a photo album so that they can put their pictures that they have. For her mother, she took the pictures she has of herself from the last six years to the store so she can get copies of them for her. For her father, she brought books that have spies in it. Kagome goes to her room to wrap her presents she brought for her brothers, mother, and father.

Sunday Night

At the Hitachiin Mansion

When the twins went to bed, Yuzuha and her husband talked about how it's going to be tomorrow when Kagome there. "I was thinking we surprise Kaoru and Hikaru tomorrow at school with Kagome." Said Yuzuha. "But Yuzuha, don't you think that Kagome would like to get settled in first?" asked Mr. Hitachiin. "Oh yes, you're right. I forgot that Kagome might want to get settled in." answered Yuzuha. When they were done talking they went to bed.

At the Higurashi Shine

Kagome had all her stuff packed that she wanted. Kagome went downstairs with the last box she had in her room, then she went back upstairs to her room to go to sleep. Kagome set her alarm so she would get up in the morning. In Kagome's room there was barely anything left, all there was a couple pairs of clothes and swimsuits. Kagome set out a pair of clothes for herself, and then she went to bed.


	2. Coming Home and Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 2- Coming Home and Meeting the Host Club

Monday Morning

At the Higurashi Shine

When Kagome woke up, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. While Kagome is in the shower, her aunt Kun-loon, started making breakfast. Kagome was out of the shower when there was knocking on the front door. Kagome heard her aunt saying she'll get the door. So Kagome got dressed and brushed her teeth. When Kagome went down the stairs, everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing when they heard a scream. "MOM, DAD what are you doing here. I thought you guys were sending the chauffer to pick me up." Asked Kagome. "No sweetheart, we wanted to pick you up our self. So how about we eat breakfast with Kun-loon and after breakfast we'll put your boxes in the limo." Said Yuzuha. "So sweetheart, tell me how it was like living with Kun-loom, Souta, and your grandfather." Asked Mr. Hitachiin. "Well father, it was fun. I got to see auntie, Souta, and grandpa more than I did before I lived here. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, my friends, they're nice but they're nosy. They have good intentions but they always volunteer me on dates with Hojo. How are Kaoru and Hikaru doing?" Said Kagome. "They are doing fine. Kaoru and Hikaru are letting people in. They are making friends and they are also in a host club at their school. There is this girl named Haruhi in the host club that can tell them a part." answered Yuzuha. After Breakfast they put Kagome's boxes in the limo. When the boxes were in the limo, they went back into the house and they stayed there for awhile. By the time they left it was twenty minutes until school is over.

After School

At Ouran

Kaoru and Hikaru plan to tell the Host Club why they were so busy for the whole last week. "_We won't be hosting today because we'll be at home welcoming our older sister back home. And that is why we weren't hosting all last week."_ Said Kaoru and Hikaru. As carious as he is, Tamaki closed the host club so they can also see Kaoru and Hikaru's older sister. Everyone jumps into Kaoru and Hikaru's limo. "Kao-Chan, Hika-chan what's your sister like? Why didn't we know about her? And how come your sister didn't live with you guys until now." asked Hunny. "_Our sister is caring, thoughtful, unselfish, truthful, and puts other people's feelings before hers. You guys never asked us if we had an older sibling and Hunny-senpai, our sister went to live with our auntie." _Answered Kaoru and Hikaru.

At the Hitachiin Mansion

When the limo stopped running the Host Club got out. Kaoru and Hikaru lead the way into their mansion. When they were inside the mansion, the host club saw Kaoru and Hikaru running up to someone. _"Kagome, we missed you so much. We thought that you'd never wanted to come home."_ said Kaoru and Hikaru. "Hikaru, Kaoru, how can you say that. Don't ever think like that again. Now why don't you two introduce your friends." said Kagome. _"This is Tamaki-senpai," _Kaoru and Hikaru pointed out a boy with blonde hair, violet eyes and who was 6'0'_._ _"This is Kyouya-senpai,"_ they pointed out a boy with medium/short black hair, grey eyes, glasses and who was 5'10''. _"This is Mori-senpai,"_ they pointed out a boy with short black hair, black eyes and who was 6'2''._ "Hunny-senpai,'' _They pointed out a boy with dark blonde hair, light brown eyes, who was 4'9''._ " and this is Haruhi."_ they pointed out a girl with medium brown hair, brown eyes and who was 5'1''." It's nice to meet you all. As you now know I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's older sister, Kagome. I've been living at my aunt's house for the last six years." said Kagome. After Kagome said all of that Hunny walked over to her and asked her a question. "Gome-chan, what grade are you need and are you going to Ouran?" asked Hunny. "I'm a senior and yes, I'm going to Ouran starting tomorrow." answered Kagome. "That means you're in mine and Takashi's grade." said Hunny. "Hunny, who's Takashi?" asked Kagome. Hunny then points to Mori. Kagome just nods. They stay at the mansion for a couple more hours. After all that, everyone left the Hitachiin Mansion. Then Kagome, Hikaru, and Kaoru went to the dinning room to eat dinner with their parents. After dinner, Hikaru took a shower, then Kaoru did, and then Kagome took her shower and went to bed.


	3. Starting at a New School part 1

Chapter 3- Starting at a New School part 1

Tuesday Morning

At the Hitachiin Mansion

Kagome was up a little earlier than anyone else making sure she has everything she needs for school. When Kagome saw the yellow monstrosity dress she has to wear, she instantly screamed. "MOM! MOM! MOM!" yelled Kagome. After the screaming, her brothers, mom, dad, and most of the hired help were running to Kagome's room. Yuzuha told the hired help that they could go back to their work. When they got to Kagome's room, "What's wrong Kagome?" Yuzuha asked. "What's wrong! This is what's wrong. This yellow monstrosity that is called a dress that I have to wear. Is there some way for you to make it at least a little less monstrous?" asked Kagome. By now it's just Kagome and her mother because once her brothers and dad found out what was wrong, they left to get ready for school and work. By the time Kagome, Kaoru, and Hikaru had to leave for school, Yuzuha was able to make the dress less puffy and less monstrous.

Lunch Time

At Ouran

By the time it was lunch Kagome found out that she has almost all of her classes with Mitsukuni and Takashi which is History, English, Math, Art, Business and the only class she doesn't have with them is Fashion. Kagome, Takashi and Mitsukuni went to get their lunch and then they sat down by the rest of the host club. After lunch, Kaoru and Hikaru gave Kagome a note saying to come to the third music room after school so they can hangout. "Kaoru and Hikaru, I'm going to be a little late to meet you." Kagome called to them as they left the lunch room. "_Why Kagome?_" They asked. "Because I joined the Kendo Club today" Kagome answered. Then Kagome left to go to her next class.

After school, when Kagome goes to the Kendo Club she sees Mitsukuni and Takashi. They were surprise to see her there and asked her why she is there. Kagome tells them that she joined today and that she likes to fight; sword fighting, karate, etc. After Kendo they went to the host club together. Kagome hangs out with her brothers and starts to befriend Haruhi.


End file.
